Fire and Boxers
by filiafairy
Summary: What moron could be setting off the fire alarm at 3 in the morning and where could Hinata find them because, bless it all, his cute neighbor, Nishinoya, looks hella fine in his underwear.


Hinata awoke with alarms blaring and smoke filling his nose and lungs to the point of coughing and hacking. A rude awakening to put it lightly.

Someone set off the fire alarms. Of freaking course.

Hinata quickly dashed out of his bed and grabbed his robe before filing outside of his apartment with the rest of the groggy and grumpy residents. As they all shuffled down the stairs Hinata's ears were flooded with children's screams, adults trying to lull the fear from their kids, and a few adult screams tossed in there. It was hectic and noisy and Hinata found that he wanted to scream with everyone else too because he was just not in the mood for this especially since he went to sleep only a couple hours ago.

It was chilly when Hinata finally emerged outside of the building. He cursed himself for not putting on his slippers, his toes beginning to burn from the touch of the ice cold pavement and as a bitter breeze nipped at his few spots of exposed skin, he groaned in irritation. For crying out loud he just wanted to be in bed right now. Hinata bore the most prominent of grudges against whoever started a fire this late.

A small hand gripped his shoulder. "It's freezing out here, ain't it, Shouyou?"

Hinata turned around to see his neighbor, Nishinoya, with a grin _somehow_ plastered on his face.

And in his boxers. His boxers_._

Hinata's hella cute neighbor is standing in front of him in his_ boxers._

"U-um. Yes it is. Why are you only in your boxers, Nishinoya..?"

Okay, so... Hinata _thought_ he was struggling pretty hard over deciding whether or not he was crushing on Nishinoya, the very attractive neighbor who looked so damn kissable and who just so happened to live next door to him, but now that was most definitely not an issue, because he was crushing hard.

Nishinoya's wild hair stuck up in all its usual places, and his eyes shined as brightly as ever under the street lamp light, and under that light, Hinata could see every curve and crevice in his skin. Like the dip of Nishinoya's collarbones, the gradual surfacing of a six pack, the 'v' poking from above his boxers. Nishinoya wasn't the most well built, but he wasn't scrawny either. Hinata shamelessly fancied the idea of gracing his neighbor's skin with love bites and bruises.

Hinata placed a shaking hand over Noya's and nearly jumped out of skin just now realizing the warmth emanating from his neighbor. "And how are you this warm?!" He exclaimed as he took the hand in between his two shivering ones.

"Well, you see, I was getting ready to shower and well, next thing I know I smell smoke and the alarm's going off and whatnot. Didn't really have time to change. What if it was right across the hall? And I just don't really get cold much. This weather isn't even that bad!"

Hinata smiled at his neighbor's energy. At least someone was awake this late at night. He tightened his hands around Nishinoya's one hand. Savoring the warmth it emitted.

"Ha, geez. You really are cold, Shouyou." Noya placed his other hand over Hinata's and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I am. I wish I could be back in bed sleeping." Or with him doing activities Hinata thought as he eyed Nishinoya once more. He suddenly began mentally thanking the moron who caused this whole fiasco.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, chatting away and trying to keep warm. They stayed like this when the fire trucks finally pulled up, and they stayed like this even after the noise began to die down, now sitting on a bench just by the building, bodies huddled close.

Nishinoya chuckled to himself. Hinata raised an eyebrow when the other male's eyes met his.

"Haha. I never imagined that the first time we hanged outside of the apartment would literally be right outside of it with me in my boxers and us holding hands."

Hinata's cheeks began to flush just the tiniest of bits. "Oh, really?" He so badly wanted to ask if Noya's imagined hanging out with him like he has before.

"I imagined something a little more, organized, y'know? Like calling you up or something." Nishinoya spoke so honestly and easily. "Maybe catching a movie, or going out to dinner."

Hinata blushed at that. His neighbor was certainly not lacking in courage whereas he could use a pick-me-up here and there.

"That sort of sounds like a date." Hinata said shyly, trying his damned hardest not to look away from Noya's eyes.

"It is. What do you say?"

It was then Hinata now focused on trying not to explode. At this point he needed to give the moron who started a fire a medal and a batch of cookies or something, because this all just led to his crush asking him out while in his boxers. That's pretty damn swell, if you ask him. He gave Nishinoya's hands a squeeze.

"I say yes. Sounds awesome." Hinata grinned and felt excitement bubble in his tummy. If he wasn't so damn tired, he'd probably be squealing with enthusiasm because yes! The hot neighbor just asked him out!

Noya reached a hand up to cup Hinata's face. "You really are so damn cute, you know that?" He said before placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Haha, man! Been wanting to tell you that for a little while!"

And with Noya's grin and lightly pink dusted cheeks, Hinata could handle it, he grabbed the other male's face with haste and pressed his lips to his. Hinata's lips were chapped and cold and Nishinoya's lips were soft and warm. Noya rested one hand the bench, and another on Hinata's thigh, shocked at first but now relaxing into the kiss. Hinata felt butterflies in his tummy as he parted their mouths.

"And I've been wanting to do that since I saw you in those boxers."

And with that Noya laughed and took Hinata's lips within his own. One hand rubbing his thigh up and down in slow patterns and another snaking into Hinata's bright, orange hair. Hinata shivered when Nishinoya's tongue licked his lips, begging for entrance, which he gladly granted. Such a good kisser, just as he imagined. It was when Noya bit Hinata's lip that he giggled.

"What?" The other male asked smiling against his lips.

"I just remembered that it's like 3 or 4 in the morning and I'm making out with my half naked neighbor on a bench."

Nishinoya began playing with the curls of hair at Hinata's neck. He pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Yeah, we should totally get you at least half naked too, and maybe in my room."

Hinata blushed at his boldness, but smiled like an idiot all the same. "Haha, totally."

Thank you moron who started a fire.


End file.
